


Antoine the Camboy

by numberbiscuit



Category: Atletico de Madrid - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, but it is dirty and smutty ;))), it's not kinky or anything, literally this is pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberbiscuit/pseuds/numberbiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally a camboy!Antoine AU. As you might expect - it therefore consists mostly of porn. Some pretty gay porn, in fact. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antoine the Camboy

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tumblr user @daddydurm for making me actually write this :P

Antoine nervously bit his lip. The deal was done - in about an hour’s time he’d be doing his first live webcam session. It had always been a fantasy of his, to show himself off for other people and to see what he could do to please them. According to the camsite’s manager, the viewers loved dorky cute twinks, especially when they had European accents. And allegedly, his short stature was of advantage too, because it would make his dick proportionally larger to the rest of his body. Antoine had just taken that as a compliment, not really sure what else to think of such a statement. He distinctly remembered several occasions where French football academies had rejected him because of his short height. He vaguely wondered whether he could have made it as a professional footballer if the academies hadn’t been so skeptical. He was taller than Messi - he’d checked on Google several times. But then again, who heard of their being gay football players? He’d probably have to hide who he really was as a professional. Well, anyway, it was nice to be lusted after, even if it was on a camsite, Antoine reassured himself.

He tried to pass the time a little more quickly by turning the TV on. A live football match was playing, already in its second half. Atletico de Madrid against Real Sociedad. Antoine settled down to watch it. He’d loved playing football when he was younger. By the time the match was over and he needed to log on to the camsite, he’d almost convinced himself to join a local Sunday league instead of doing boring cardio at the gym once he was done with university for the day.

Soon enough, he was on the site, had positioned his laptop conveniently on the side of his bed and was wearing nothing more than a plain white t-shirt and some floral boxers. He’d admittedly been very tempted to wear his Spongebob underwear for good luck, but took the rational decision to wear something else instead. Afterall, this was an ADULT site he was working for, not a kids TV channel.

The little green light next to his webcam told him he was now live. There were already several viewers watching, according to the on-screen statistics. He lay back on his side, just watching the chat. People were asking him for all kinds of favours. The requests ranged from him simply showing the cam his hard cock to simultaneous use of a cockring and a buttplug. The camsite manager had said that he’d be fine sticking to just jerking off for his first session, particularly if he was nervous. And truth be told Antoine didn’t even own any sex toys at all anyway. Although at the rate this was going he concluded he might need to make a potentially humiliating trip to a sex shop at some point soon.

But before he got too involved in his own thoughts and the viewers got bored, he started running his fingers up and down his torso, making sure his shirt lifted just a little bit to show the skin above the waistband of his boxer. Afterall, his primary task was to keep the viewers entertained for as long as possible so the camsite could keep on taking their money. So he kept teasing them, running his fingers up underneath his shirt too. Antoine’s thoughts wandered. What if there were some really hot boys watching him? Would they be fantasising about replacing his hands with their own? Antoine was sure they were.

He took his shirt off slowly, making sure he was showing off his subtle abs that he worked so hard to maintain. Antoine had a body he could truly be proud of, and why not have some fun with it whilst earning some money? Now he ran his fingers over his bare torso, closing his eyes. He took himself by surprise when his mind conjured up the image of it being one of the football players he’d seen on TV earlier. The footballer he had in mind had looked young, perhaps similar in age to himself. He’d had dark brown hair, stubble and most adorable of smiles. Antoine was pretty sure he’d been playing on Atleti’s side as a midfielder.

Antoine’s hands slid lower and lower down his torso until they reached his hardening dick. It really was as much of a turn-on as he thought it’d be to fantasise and play with himself in front of so many people. He squeezed himself through his underwear, sighing at the familiar sensation. But he wouldn’t take off his underwear yet, however much the chat was begging for it. He wanted to wait so he’d be leaking precum by the time the audience saw his dick. He turned around, showing off his ass and his muscular back to the camera. He even did a little butt wiggle, and narrowly stopped himself from giggling as he went.

Next, he decided that even if he wouldn’t take his underwear off yet, he could still show the viewers his ass. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and exposed his buttcheeks to the camera. He suddenly remembered he had a microphone. "You like my ass?" he asked his viewers.

The chat went wild, with numerous requests for him to fuck himself in various ways. Well, he conceded, there was nothing to stop him from fingering himself on camera. It was something he did once in a while anyway, and he’d had the forethought to leave a bottle of lube out within arm’s reach on his nightstand.

He turned around so his front faced the camera and he was kneeling. His cock was fully hard now, and was leaking with precum at the thought of fingering himself in front of the audience. He traced its outline through his boxers with his finger. "Wanna see my cock?" he asked the chat. People in the chat were literally begging in response, spurring him on.

He slid the waistband over the top of his dick and then took his boxers off completely. He was now naked, slowly stroking himself with one hand. His other hand roamed backwards to cup his own ass. He turned sideways, so the camera could see that too.

Then he faced backwards, and leaned forwards, spreading his asscheeks with both hands, showing the audience his tight hole. His cock pulsed, begging him to continue touching it. He turned sideways again to stroke his cock, and leaned to reach for the lube.

He slicked up one hand and poured a little on his dick, too. Facing sideways, he showed the camera how he smoothly, languidly stroked himself. He circled one of his fingers around his hole, anticipating the feeling of having it inside of him.

He laid down on his back, and reached around with his free hand. When he gently pushed his finger inside himself, he moaned quietly. It always felt good for Antoine when he fingered himself, but something about the fact that he was showing an audience made it so much better, even more so than he’d imagined.

A second finger pushed inside, Antoine almost completely losing himself in the sensation. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how quickly the chat was now moving, but he didn’t stop to look at it. He squeezed his cock harder, aware that it wouldn’t be long now until he came. "Wanna see my cum?"

His strokes sped up and he thrust his fingers inside his ass faster and faster, arching his back up to push up into his own hand. His breathing became heavier until he cried out, cum shooting out of his dick, his sticky load covering his hand and spilling onto his stomach.

Once he caught his breath and was able to think clearly enough to realise he was still live, he waved to the camera. "See you next time" he said with a little wink. He pressed the button to switch off his webcam.

But just before he logged out completely, he received a request for a private cam session, from someone with the username "mid6". The message read "want to give me a private show? ;) - Koke".

**Author's Note:**

> lmao let me know what you think of this in the comments xD
> 
> well... i gotta admit Antoine looks like such a twink pornstar in some of the pictures of him when he was a bit younger, and imo he's also kinda sorta a Jake Bass look-alike. if you wanna see some pictures of Grizi that make me think this, try these two links (nothing nsfw in any of these pictures):  
> https://bananonymousbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/146965010237/jfc-he-looks-like-jake-bass-here-its-not-jake  
> https://bananonymousbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/147502246602


End file.
